


Monter à bord ?

by Melie



Category: The Mummy (1999), The Mummy Returns (2001), The Mummy Series
Genre: F/M, Family, Français | French, Humor, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-20
Updated: 2010-04-20
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2289422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se déroule à la fin du second film. Jonathan fait une annonce surprenante, qui ne peut que ravir Rick...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monter à bord ?

“Evy, ma chérie...  
\- Mmh ?  
\- Je peux savoir ce que fabrique ton crétin de frère ?”

Evy leva les yeux au ciel mais sortit néanmoins de la cabine, non sans adresser un regard der reproche à son mari, posté à la porte de celle-ci.

Le navire n'avait pas encore levé l'ancre – Rick aurait préféré repartir comme ils s'en étaient venus, Alex de même, mais Evy leur avait longuement expliqué qu'elle tenait à ce que leur famille soit réunie pour un certain temps avant qu'ils atteignent Londres.

A présent, Jonathan – qui bizarrement n'avait exprimé aucune objection particulière – se tenait sur le quai, le sac-à-dos contenant son précieux diamant toujours sur les épaules, les yeux plissés, cherchant manifestement quelque chose au loin.

« Jonathan, appela doucement Evy, nous allons bientôt devoir partir.  
\- Partez sans moi.  
\- … pardon ? S'exclamèrent les O'Connell d'une même voix – quoiqu'avec une certaine nuance d'agrément pour Rick.  
\- Partez sans moi, puisqu'on doit en arriver là, continua Jonathan avec un vague geste de la main. Je vous rejoindrai dans... oh, un ou deux mois.  
\- Tu plaisantes j'espère ?  
\- J'espère qu'il ne plaisante pas ! »

Cette remarque fut suivie d'un petit gémissement, les coups de coudes d'Evy étant plus redoutables qu'un combat avec Imhotep.

« Bon, ça suffit Jonathan, monte à bord et...  
\- Désolé, petite soeur, mais je ne peux pas.  
\- Tu ne peux pas ? Pourquoi ? Des dettes ?  
\- Oh, non, répondit Carnahan avec un sourire.  
\- Qu'est-ce que c'est, alors ?  
\- Laisse-le, Evy, tu vois bien qu'il ne veut pas... aïe, mais ça fait mal, tu sais ?  
\- Jonathan, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire...  
\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, petite soeur. Partez, je vous rejoindrai. »

Evy lança un regard éberlué à Rick, qui haussa les épaules.

« Très bien... mais fais attention à toi.  
\- Je peux te promettre que je ne risque rien. A dans deux mois ! »

 

* * *  


Rick ouvrit les yeux. Il avait soudainement comme un doute. Aussi paradisiaque que soit la situation – Alex en train de jouer quelque part sur le pont, Evy endormie dans ses bras, Jonathan hors de sa vue pour deux mois – il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que quelque chose clochait. Généralement, quand tout allait aussi bien, une momie se réveillait, Alex faisait une bêtise, ou alors Evy découvrait un artefact extrêmement rare et ancien et se sentait obligé de faire le tour du monde avec pour le montrer à des experts tout aussi anciens. Ou Jonathan venait le supplier de payer ses dettes.

Le doute l'empêchant de dormir, Rick se leva, enfila quelques vêtements, et sortit sur le pont. Alex y était toujours, pas trop près du bord, et observait la mer.

« Tout va bien ? »

Le garçon lui renvoya le regard de celui qui meurt d'ennui mais a très bien assimilé le sermon de sa mère.

« Bon... »

Ce n'était donc pas Alex.

Une intuition bizarre poussa Rick à se diriger vers la cale. A sa connaissance, ils n'avaient ramené aucun sarcophage – il avait même réussi à convaincre Evy de ne pas s'arrêter dans aucune des pyramides sur leur chemin après leur départ d'Ahm Shere. Aucun Livre des Emmerdeurs non plus. Mais il préférait vérifier.

La porte de la cale s'ouvrit sans grincer, et Rick descendit prudemment les quelques marches, avant de s'arrêter soudainement. Il aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille, même lorsqu'elle semblait occupée à gémir et à chuchoter des choses qu'il était bien content de ne pas entendre.

« Un ou deux mois, tu parles..., marmonna Rick avant de reprendre plus haut : Jonathan, je pensais avoir été clair, mon manoir n'est pas une garçonnière, alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de larguer ta... cette demoiselle au prochain port, et je te préviens, c'est _toi_ qui paye son retour en Egypte ! »

Il y eut quelques instants de silence, puis un Jonathan quelque peu dépareillé apparu.

« Hum... tu aurais pu frapper, quand même.  
\- Depuis quand on frappe à la porte d'une cale ? Tu n'étais pas sensé rester sur le quai ?  
\- Oui mais il se trouve que la personne que j'attendais a fini par arriver. Avec un peu de retard, certes... »

Ce disant, Carnahan lança un regard quelque peu empreint de reproches en direction de la personne en question. Il y eut un petit toussotement que Rick trouva bien grave, mais il préféra l'ignorer.

« Mais... voilà.  
\- Tu aurais pu au moins nous prévenir ! Et puis quelle idée de ramener...  
\- O'Connell. »

Cette fois, Rick ne pouvait pas ignorer que la voix n'avait rien de féminin, d'autant plus qu'il la connaissait très bien.

« . . .  
\- Vois-tu, j'ai penser qu'avec un Medjaï à nos côtés, plus rien ne pourrait nous arriver !  
\- ... Ardeth...  
\- Evidemment, il devra repartir pour l'Egypte bientôt, mais en attendant on n'est jamais trop prudent...  
\- Je pense qu'O'Connell a compris ce que tu essayais de ne pas lui dire, Jonathan.  
\- Ah ? Oh...  
\- . . . »

La confusion de Rick n'était pas arrangée par le fait que, contrairement à son beau-frère, le Medjaï n'avait pas pris la peine de remettre quelques vêtements.

« … bien... je retourne auprès d'Evy. Ne... ne faites pas trop de bruit et... ne réveillez aucune momie.  
\- Hey, ça c'est plutôt ton job, non ?  
\- La ferme, Jonathan. »

Ce n'est qu'une fois dehors que Rick réalisa à quel point il était écarlate. Il se hâta de rejoindre sa chambre – et sa femme.

« Evy... je... je crois qu'il y a quelque chose que je devrais te dire...  
\- Jonathan est revenu ?  
\- Mmh, oui, et...  
\- Pas seul ?  
\- Oui, et...  
\- Laisse-le un peu tranquille, veux-tu, marmonna Evy tout en se retournant dans la couette. Tant qu'il ne fait rien de mal...  
\- Justement, il...  
\- Chéri, reviens dormir... »

Rick ouvrit la bouche, puis décida de capituler. Après tout, la surprise d'Evy lorsqu'elle découvrirait le compagnon de son frère vaudrait sans doute la sienne. A moins que...

« Evy...  
\- Mmh, quoi ?  
\- Tu sais qui accompagne Jonathan ?  
\- J'ai ma petite idée, oui...  
\- . . .  
\- Dors, Rick. »

Après tout, il était peut-être plus simple d'obtempérer. Avec un peu de chance, il aurait tout oublié au réveil...

**FIN**


End file.
